Inyasha: Fear Itself
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: After his defeat and the failure of his plans to use Sango to retrieve the Tetsusaiga, Naraku puts into action a plan for revenge. One that will push Kagome to the limits of sanity. *AU*


**Notes: **It's been a few months since my last story in the Inuyasha fandom. With the success of my other story, A Houshi's Life is Never Easy, I can only hope this story is enjoyed as greatly. While it does have its humorous points, it's meant to be a serious. One thing I've always liked about Kagome is her ability to adapt to the happenings in the Sengoku Jidai. My story will explore what would happen if Kagome was unable to be levelheaded. If the unshakable, inexplicable fear took hold within her…what would it drive her to do? ****

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha "Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi" and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Fear Itself 

By Frozen Phoenix 

* * *

In a ornate, yet lonesome castle, the elusive hanyou Naraku sat cursing fate's ill will. The room in which he resided was encased in darkness, as Naraku had come to prefer it. The only sound within it, aside from his breathing, was that of his Saimyoushou Insects buzzing erratically. His attentions fixed elsewhere, Naraku only half-listened to their gathered information. 

Soon growing tired of their presence; Naraku brushed a piece of ebony hair from his deceptively handsome face and dismissed the Saimyoushou apathetically. Had he not needed the insects, he would have destroyed them all, so foul was his temperament. 

The previous battle had concluded without the acquisition of both Tetsusaiga and the very useful taijiya Sango. Victory had been close at, by using Kohaku to control Sango, Naraku was to have profited greatly from their sibling bond. 

However, things had come to pass, as they should have. Naraku gave a low growl as his thought turned to the subject of his vexation. Kikyou's loathsome reincarnation, she who held the same miko powers, but lacked her predecessor's cold beauty. She was nothing more than a human wench, yet she had managed to play such a large role in the destruction of his plans. 

How was he to have known she possessed the power to purify his miasma? It would have been all too perfect had it melted the lowlife's who had been stupid enough to challenge him, while leaving Tetsusaiga behind for the taking. But the girl had ruined everything.  

Naraku allowed his fury to fester another moment, before returning to a more detached facade. Perhaps he had been focusing his plotting and scheming upon the wrong person. 

_As Tetsusaiga remains by his side, Inuyasha may become all the more arrogant,_ Naraku mused coolly. _The witless hanyou has defeated Sesshoumaru and now myself, he may allow his guard to falter. And while the other fools have means by which to defend themselves, save for her miko powers and accursed bow, the girl has nothing._  

A sadistic smile made began to make its way across Naraku's face. It is she who holds them together and if one divides any army, its soldiers eventually will fall. A cruel plan began taking shape within Naraku's mind, one that brought his smile to a heartless smirk. 

His amusement and insidious cunning piqued, Naraku wasted no time in conjuring his Kugutsu. This was a matter that required him to take his customary role as a shadow amid the chaos. 

_Kukuku…you'll soon come to regret your interference, wench. In more ways than one. _

* * *

In another area of the Sengoku Jidai, in the village a breath away from Inuyasha's Forest, the sun twinkled down upon the villagers as they went about their daily business. 

In the early years of its existence, the people had become more used to the comings and goings of the youkai they shared their lives with. Yet for fifty years, they had enjoyed a more peaceful time, one that had ended with the unexpected arrival of a strange young woman who had borne the sacred Shikon no Tama within her. 

Higurashi Kagome, the reincarnation of the tragic miko Kikyou resurrected the sleeping hanyou Inuyasha, unintentionally shattered the Shikon no Tama and faced the grisliest of deaths time and again. Yet the spirited young woman never lost her compassion and managed to befriend the precocious, young, kitsune, Shippou, the lecherous houshi, Miroku, the courageous taijiya, Sango and even, albeit most grudgingly on his part, the hot-tempered Inuyasha.

With their recent defeat of Naraku, whose villainy had torn trust of Inuyasha and Kikyou asunder fifty years ago, the five heroes had decided to return to the village belonging to Kikyou's younger sister Kaede, for both rest and treatment before they continued on their quest for the scattered fragments of the Shikon no Tama. 

Kagome however, had other ideas. Ones which Inuyasha was not to taken with. The pair stood outside of the village, out of the sight, but assuredly not the hearing of others.  

"No way in hell!" Inuyasha replied sharply.  

Kagome's brown eyes widened at his response, before becoming filled with indignation  "What do you mean 'No way?'" She inquired angrily.  

Inuyasha matched Kagome's incensed expression. He moved closer to her, his golden eyes filled with an equal amount of irritation. 

"You have a problem with your ears, or something? I said you're not going. The last time I let you go, I practically had to drag you back here!" 

"My teacher planed a surprise test and I couldn't get out of it! Or would you have wanted me to fail the class completely?" 

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted dismissively. "That would have been your problem then. There are more important things you need to be worried about. Like us finding the rest of the fragments of the Shikon no Tama before that bastard Naraku does." 

"My problem?" Kagome sputtered. "You-you, how can be so selfish?" 

* * *

Within the safer, although unfortunately not much quieter confines of Kaede's home, Miroku, Sango and Shippou were enjoying their lunch. The three sat comfortably, with Shippou across from Sango and Miroku at her side, to her slight dismay. Kirara sat on her other side, consumed by slumber and blissfully unaware of the situation.  

"How long do you think they're going to keep this up? Shippou asked with the tactlessness of his years. 

Miroku glanced at the red-haired kitsune thoughtfully. "Since Inuyasha and Kagome-sama are both so stubborn, there is a good chance they could be arguing well into tomorrow." 

Sango smiled slightly. "You exaggerate, houshi-sama. Surely they'll reach a decision before long." 

"Perhaps…" Shippou  murmured disbelievingly. "But I know of a way to end their argument right now." He stood, an altogether devious glint in his eyes. 

Acting oblivious, Miroku took a drink of his tea. Once finished, he eyed Shippou seriously. 

"Whatever it is you're planning, I would be very careful about acting upon it. When the time came, you would eventually have to remove your statue and make no mistake, Inuyasha would gladly make you regret doing so."             

Shippou frowned. "But Kagome would protect me," He spoke with a hint of nervousness. 

"And if she was in her own time?" Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What then?"  

"Then Kirara and I will protect you, Shippou. Though I doubt it will ever come to that." Sango replied firmly. She smiled reassuringly, hoping it helped to take away some of the kitsune's fear. 

Miroku turned to her and smiled rakishly. "You are too kind, Sango-sama." He took Sango's hands in his before he continued on. 

"It is a quality I find most endearing in a woman. Among other things…"

As Miroku trailed off, one of his hands took it upon itself to begin wandering to place it wasn't welcome. And while Miroku feigned ignorance, Sango was quite aware of his attempted lasciviousness. So aware, that she took the opportunity to use her free hand to grasp her empty teacup and knock some much-needed sense into the hentai houshi. 

Shippou snickered lightly as Miroku dropped to the floor like dead weight. Sango was strong enough to hoist a giant boomerang made from the bones of youkai around, even something as small as a cup could serve as a weapon. 

His snickers died away quickly when he noticed several overwhelming scents filling the air. Shippou's hackles rose and he glanced at Sango worriedly. 

The taijiya's expression soon became the epitome of solemnity. 

"Go to Kaede, Shippou." Sango ordered as she rose. Tell her-" 

Sango paused when a loud rumbling from beneath the ground caught her attention. It awakened Kirara, who began to growl fiercely while her fur stuck up in spikes around her.            

As he regained consciousness, Miroku gave a low moan. But he too ceased his actions when he noticed the curious sounds originating from below. Jumping to his feet quickly, he groped for his staff. 

Stripped of her kimono and clad in the armor customary of her profession, Sango reached for Shippou and began moving backwards. The sounds had increased in their loudness, as did the sinister presence that was being exuded. 

Before any of them made their way from the room, the fears of Miroku, Sango and Shippou were realized. With a shuddering crack, the ground collapsed… 

* * *

Kagome was trying to be reasonable. Much as she didn't want to admit it, Inuyasha did have a point when he accused her of abusing the spell used to subdue him. But she also found her argument, the fact that she had a habit of shouting "Osuwari" to make sure Inuyasha didn't try to prevent her from going home. And when he said something completely out of line. Which in his case, was often. 

Kagome mentally sweat-dropped. _Maybe I do use it a little too much…_

It wasn't until she was willing to argue with Inuyasha, that Kagome noticed he was ignoring her completely. 

"Inuyasha…" 

The hanyou sniffed the air briefly before frowning at Kagome. 

"We're gonna have company. Youkai and a lot of them, judging by the stench." Inuyasha's eyes suddenly narrowed and he clenched his clawed fists tightly. In "Naraku…" His voice was a venomous hiss. 

"Naraku?" Kagome repeated nonplussed. _What is he doing here?_

She had an abrupt vision of the village, scorched and scattered by miasma and the men, woman and children horribly rent and burned. Kagome shuddered, barely noticing when Inuyasha called to her. 

"Oi, Kagome!"  

Kagome blinked and began to blush under Inuyasha's intense glare. 

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" 

"Nothing." Kagome answered defensively. Hoping her face had cleared, she tried t o gaze at Inuyasha irately. 

Inuyasha made a sound of frustration. "We'll deal with it later." He remarked as he reached for the Tetsusaiga. "After I put a few more holes through Naraku!" 

Inuyasha began running, leaving Kagome to try in vain to keep up with him. The distance wasn't very far, but she couldn't hope to match Inuyasha's speed. As she drew closer to the village, it became harder for Kagome to see Inuyasha ahead of her. The streets had become crowded with panicked people and Kagome only needed to glance upward to see the reason why. 

Shadows were numerous and immense enough to nearly cover the village, whilst youkai upon youkai thrashed about madly… 

* * *

The wreckage that barely resembled the home of Kikyou and her sister had become a battleground. Youkai of various shapes and sizes had crawled out from the ground in a surprise ambush that had nearly taken Sango, Miroku and Shippou to their graves. 

Their current situation however, was not much better. 

The amount of youkai surrounding the small group, which had been recently joined by the aged, yet resilient Kaede and the few villagers who were unafraid to face death at the claws, fangs or poison of their youkai attackers, was staggering. 

Youkai with the faces of women and men, youkai resembling forms of insects and ground based animals were almost overwhelming them. To make matters worse, Miroku had caught sight of Naraku, baboon pelt and swarm of Saimyoushou Insects at his side. 

_Damn it,_ Miroku swore mentally. _With the __Saimyoushou__ present, I am unable to use the Kazaana. I still have my clerical powers, but against these forces, they might not be of much help with so many youkai about.  _

Brandishing his staff, Miroku struck a humanoid preying mantis youkai, only to be clawed in the back by a second one. Preparing to confront his new attacker, Miroku ducked, barely escaping the shaft of a deadly arrow. 

Sending a gesture of gratitude to Kaede, Miroku tried to focus upon his enemies at hand, but his worry over having lost sight of Sango, proved to be a hindrance to him.  

But that hindrance did not exist for very long. Moments later, Miroku saw Sango using her Hiraikotsu to behead a snake youkai that reared to strike her. Kirara was beside her, transformed and viciously shredding any youkai foolish enough to attack her. Shippou grasped tightly to her head, using his kitsune magic every now and again. 

It wasn't until Miroku heard Inuyasha's shout and saw the fury on his face that he realized Naraku had shown himself once again. But it was what the treacherous hanyou said that made Miroku's heart beat faster. 

"Kukuku…missing someone, Inuyasha?"

For perhaps the first time in either of their lives, the thoughts of Miroku and Inuyasha were in exact unison. 

_Kagome! _

As Miroku sent another insect youkai sprawling, Inuyasha charged forward. Naraku leapt-but far too slowly. Using Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha cleaved Naraku in half, but rather than his baboon pelt giving way to flesh or miasma, clumps of simple dirt fell to the ground in its place.

"Naraku's Kugutsu." Miroku muttered, his disappointment slight. Naraku's curse had been the death of his grandfather and his father after him and it was something Miroku wanted to make him pay for with his own hands. But if that was only the Kugutsu, then Naraku must be with Kagome. 

As though reading his thoughts, another group of youkai exploded from the ground scant feet away the battle, making the odds, even with Inuyasha present, once again overwhelming…  

* * *

Kagome was breathless, but she still continued running. With so many youkai, the possibility of finding stray fragments was high. Mentally cursing herself for not bringing her bow and arrows, Kagome hesitated when she sensed a recognizable presence. 

"Naraku." She spoke, turning around slowly. It was the stark whiteness of his baboon pelt that discriminated the hanyou from the shadows he lingered in. The aura of evil and the promise of pain were almost fetid around him.     

"Kukuku…You look surprised, girl." Naraku said, his voice deceptively melodic. "Manipulating Inuyasha has always been easy."

Kagome cursed herself again for not carrying her bow. If there was anyone who deserved to receive an arrow in some part of his body, it was Naraku. Unfortunately, without her arrows and since Naraku knew that she would be able to purify his miasma, Kagome was defenseless.

Looking like the proverbial serpent, Naraku smirked enticingly. 

"Kukuku…I have something for you, girl. Come to me and I'll give it to you." 

Naraku extended one of his hands to reveal an scarlet jewel that was perfectly circular. It gleamed in the afternoon sun and for a moment, Kagome felt the strange  temptation to move forward for a closer look at it. 

Mentally shaking herself, Kagome backed away. She would have made a full-out run, had Naraku not inexplicably appeared behind her. The hanyou pulled Kagome by her ebony hair hard enough to snare roots and draw blood. With the greatest of ease, Naraku pushed Kagome into the wall of a nearby building, before grasping both of her wrists tightly with his free hand. 

"Let go of me!" Kagome spoke frenetically, trying to pull away. 

Releasing her wrists, Naraku wrapped one hand around Kagome's slender throat and squeezed unflinchingly. Kagome gasped, her eyes becoming dilated as she tried to take in a breath. 

"This is my gift to you, miko." Naraku spoke sardonically. "Enjoy it." 

  
With no further hesitation, Naraku placed the minute gem in the center of Kagome's forehead. The moment the jewel touched her fair skin; it took on a garish red glow. 

Kagome would have screamed had she enough air to do so. With inexorable slowness, the crimson gem disappeared as it entered her forehead. The pain was unspeakable and Kagome was sure that if no magic had been used for the implantation, she wouldn't have been able to survive the first few moments. 

As the last remnants of the jewel vanished into Kagome's skin, the pain-wracked

young woman lost consciousness.

* * *

After carefully inspecting to make sure no evidence of the scion existed, Naraku callously released Kagome, allowing her body to fall upon the dusty ground. 

He would have preferred to be present when the miko awakened, but knew such a diversion was impossible. Once Inuyasha killed his Kugutsu, he would immediately come for the girl. And when he took stock of her present condition, he wouldn't hesitate to use Tetsusaiga to tear him apart. Naraku took the time to observe his adversaries, unworthy as they were and was aware of how Inuyasha's fury had a penchant for increasing his potency. 

Naraku was not going to take such a chance. His Saimyoushou would have to serve as carriers of news, at least for a time. When his 'gift' had taken full effect, he would be invariably involved in the situation. 

"Kukuku, sleep well, miko." Naraku cackled as he vanished into a black cloud of miasma… 

* * *

"Sakon Tetsusou!" Inuyasha shouted, using the golden light from his claws to obliterate the scores of youkai. 

Seconds later he froze, something all-too-familiar had entered the air. 

_The scent of blood..._ _It belongs to Kagome!_

Giving a swift glance at the many carcasses of dead youkai that had piled up and the continued efforts of Kaede, Sango Miroku and Shippou, Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and leapt from the fray. 

His mind race as he ran as quickly as his legs could carry him. 

Kagome…the bastard better not have hurt you. Because if he did, I'll rip him apart one piece at a time. 

Bounding from the streets to the tops of roofs, Inuyasha growled as the smell of blood became stronger. He was obviously drawing closer. 

Catching sight of the bright green that made up much of Kagome's attire, Inuyasha jumped to the ground. Kagome wasn't dead, he would have sensed if she was, but Inuyasha was still almost reluctant to approach her body. 

Her ebony hair was disheveled and caked with blood in scattered places. Her face was pale, save for her throat, which bore the angry bruises of undeserved ill use. Naraku's scent was also all around Kagome, which cemented the hanyou's true plan in Inuyasha's mind. Using his puppet to distract him while he went after Kagome… the worst thing was that it had worked. 

Feeling as though his guilt was gnawing at him ravenously, Inuyasha bent down to scoop up Kagome gently. Gentleness had never been a part of his nature, but he did owe it to her. She wouldn't have gotten injured if he had stayed with her, or even if he had let her go back to her time like she had wanted to.   
Trying not to jostle Kagome in his arms too greatly, Inuyasha about-faced and ran back towards the others. __

_If there is a serious injury, the old hag will be able to find it more easily than I could. And if, **when,** Kagome wakes up, I'll make it up to her. Somehow…_

* * *


End file.
